first_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Indaran Empire
The Indaran Empire is the main power of Varkhest, asserting control over much of the known world. While there are other powers (Many of which are not as great as the Indaran Empire, however.) within Varkhest, many of them swear fealty to the Indaran Empire- as they actually branched off of the empire itself. Arzenvir is an example of one such power that swears fealty to the Indaran Empire. The Indaran Empire has been facing difficult times as of the late, with the threat of the Dark Overlord looming over it. Officials debate over what course of action to take, whilst the Indaran Emperor is torn between the information fed to him by his advisors. As a result, its power has waned and the other powers have been grasping at the control of the lands. Background The Indaran Empire was founded centuries ago by an ancient council. The origins of the name lost within time. The Indaran Empire was initially more substantial in size while also being directed by a council, rather than by royalty. As time went on, its power increased as more kingdoms united under it. The Empire's power became seemingly limitless. However, civil war broke out amongst the initial members of the Indaran Empire, causing ripples amongst the other parties of the empire; each more diverse and potentially powerful than the last. Due to this, the first founding members became known as "The Order", whereas the later parties became known as "The Domain". This path was driven by cultural and racial differences as well as irregular border restraints, unlawful taxes, biased council representation and sectionalism. As the war raged on, a new and direr threat arose known as the Dark Overlord. When the Dark Overlord first presented his chaotic powers, the Order and the Domain chose to cease the infighting, instead to combine forces and defend what remained of the Indaran Empire, against this newfound threat. This fighting between the Dark Overlord and the Indaran Empire continued until the 4th Century when he mysteriously disappeared. The Indaran Empire reformed, and it started to regain its united power once again for the next century and a half. Through this time, vast advancements were made during this time. Up until the start of Century 5, Year 80, when the Indaran Empire began to dwindle in members. The first kingdom to leave was that of Arzenvir, which swore fealty to the Indaran Empire though remained primarily independent. However, when Koris Aultrum rose to the Arzenviri throne, he restored numerous relations with the Indaran Empire although refused to return the kingdom of Arzenviri to the Indaran Empire's possession. In the 6th Century, the Dark Overlord returned to the light of Varkhest. Corruption began to spread, as overwhelming magic power caused a blight of the rising undead corpses as well as mutilation of the land and the creatures that dwelled within it. The Indaran Empire began to weaken, their previously impregnable defences, and unchallenged might threatened once more by what lay ahead...